I Want a Brother
by HimeFlye
Summary: "Why'd I have to end up with a dumb sister? Why couldn't I have a brother instead?" "You have a brother Kankuro." His eyes widened, "I do?" Yashamaru nodded, "You'll meet him, tonight." Kankuro smiled, A brother. Gaara. How come no one told him?
1. Part 1: Smiles Await

**Disclaimer:** **Naruto is owned by Masashi Kishimoto **

**Cover image:**** Cover image 'Shadows of the Future' by Ritam (Deviantart) Used with permission.**

**Author note: ****You're going to think this is cute, (If I did my job right.) but please remember that it is quite impossible for this to end happily. I do not provide free tissues with this story. **

**Read, enjoy, review.**

**I Want A Brother**

**Part 1:2**

**Smiles Await**

"Oh come on Kankuro! We're going to be late!" Temari was practically running circles around her brother and uncle, while still trying to look grown up and respectable. Whatever that was supposed to mean. Kankuro looked at the large building where it seemed everyone in Suna was gathered. Today was the day he and his sister entered the training academy. He wasn't sure what to expect.

Yashamaru placed a hand on the young boy's shoulder, then grabbed Temari by the wrist, halting her excited circles. "Alright, you two calm down. I'm glad you're to be excited, but you have to behave yourselves."

"I always behave." Temari said, smiling at her uncle cutely. Kankuro looked down and shuffled his feet nervously. "What will the tests be like Yashamaru? Will they be hard?"

"Hard for you maybe," Temari said "But not for me!"

Kankuro glared at her. "They will not be hard! I'm just as good as you!"

"You are not. I'm older!"

"So?"

"Alright you two." Yashamaru tightened his grip on them to keep the siblings from having a full out war. He knew from previous experience that the two normally got along pretty well, but the excitement and stress were making tempers short. "There's nothing to worry about." He assured them both. "Just do your best."

Temari nodded, pigtails bobbing. "Come on Kankuro!"

He walked towards her and held out a hand. She glared and shook her head. "Not now baby, we're shinobi now." She ran towards the training building.

Kankuro's brows creased as he watched her progress. "She's mean." He muttered.

"She'll grow out of it. Don't let it upset you." Yashamaru said, pushing Kankuro forward gently with a hand.

"Why'd I have to end up with a dumb sister? Why couldn't I have a brother instead?" Kankuro asked miserably.

Yashamaru paused. "You do have a brother Kankuro."

The boy's eyes widened. "I do?"

Temari had made her way impatiently back to them, grabbing her uncle's hand and pulling him forward impaitently. "Of course we have a brother silly. His name's Gaara."

Kankuro frowned. He was familiar with the name, he knew he'd heard it before. . . "But, why don't I see him then?"

"Because." Temari started, then paused. "I don't know. . .I think he used to live at home. . . " She looked up at her uncle.

Yashamaru sighed and ran a hand through his hair, scratching the back of his head. "I've been taking care of Gaara. You can't tell anyone he's your brother understand? I didn't realize you didn't remember."

"Why can't we tell?" Kankuro asked in confusion. Temari nodded in agreement.

"Because your father said so." Yashamaru replied.

Both children sighed and nodded, they knew better then go against their father.

"Come on Kankuro we need to go in." Temari said.

"Why can't we see him?" Kankuro asked, still amazed at the fact he had a brother he didn't know about and wondering how come no one had told him before this.

"Yashamaru sighed again, then smiled. "You will meet him, tonight actually."

Temari's eyes widened. "Really?"

Yashamaru nodded. "Your father has important business outside the city. He won't be back till late. You two are going to be staying at my house tonight, with me and Gaara."

Temari frowned; Father had left them at night before, but never with their uncle.

Kankuro stared. "Wahooo!" He shouted. "I have a . . ."

"Shut up Kankuro didn't you hear what Yahsimaur just said?" Temari reminded, giving him a shove. Kankuro immediately quieted, but he smiled _I have a brother. Gaara. . ._

Kankuro-Sama! Temari-Sama! You must hurry! We're ready to start!" Their Sensei said, running forward and ushering them quickly towords the building like a man herding sheep.

"Will you watch Uncle Yashamaru? Watch the test?" Temari asked.

"I would like to Temari, but I have to go back to the clinic. I'll be back when it's over to pick you up."

Temari nodded, frowning in disappointment. "Alright." she said, then turned and led Kankuro up the stairs to the crowded building. People yelled at one another, Other children ran around chassing their friends, and Anbu guards stood like dark shadows in the doorways watching under their cloth masks. Kankuro's hand slipped into Temari's and she tightened her fingers around his. Together the children walked through the doors of the building to begin their lives as shinobi. She was eight, and he was six.

.

.

.

"Temari, I want to hold it."

"No. You might drop it. Besides, it was my idea."

"No it wasn't! I was the one who said we should bring him a present!"

If you two don't stop arguing I'm taking you back home." Yashamaru said, frowning at them. Then his voice calmed. "Temari, let Kankuro carry the bear. You can give it to Gaara once we get there."

Neither child was pleased.

"Oh fine." Temari said, shoving the toy to her brother.

Kankuro straightened the brown fur and held the teddy bear in his arms tightly. "Do you think he'll like it?"

"Of course he will." Temari replied. Skipping up ahead of him and twirling. Kankuro shielded his brother's present from the shower of sand spraying under Temari's sandals.

"Here we are." Yashamaru said. He pushed past his niece and nephew to open the door for them, but before his hand reached it, they heard the latch click and it slowly opened as if by itself. . Temari and Kankuro heard a scrape, and a bump. The door wouldn't open much farther than a few short inches.

Yashamaru craned his head and tried to slide the door open wider. "Gaara? What are you doing?" Temari leaned forward and peeked round the door. She watched as a small figure appeared and scooted a kitchen chair away, then two small feet came running back, grabbed the edge of the door and pushed it open. "I was going to open the door for you but I couldn't reach." Gaara said.

Kankuro and Temari found themselves face to face with an extremely short four year old. He had messy red hair, and huge blue/green eyes, which were shadowed by dark lids. He stared back at them. Then looked down shyly.

"Hello." Kankuro and Temari both said, almost at the same time.

His head raised and a small shy smile appeared on his face. The three siblings stood in a circle inside the hallway. No one said anything for a long time. Yashamaru helped Temari and Kankuro with their cloaks and hoods, the replaced Gaara's chair in the kitchen. The children just stared at each other.

"What's on your face?" Gaara finally asked, reaching up a finger and nearly poking Kankuro in the eye.

"It's face paint." Kankuro said, rubbing his chin where the skin was irritated slightly from the light markings.

"Why?" Gaara asked.

"Because." Kankuro smiled proudly, "I'm going to be a puppet master!"

Gaara frowned slightly, then turned to Temari. Looking somber, but curious as he studied the older girl from head to toe.

"Why do you wear your hair like that?" he asked.

Temari shrugged "Cause I like it I guess."

Kankuro bounced on his feet slightly; He stuck a finger out and pointed." Your turn! Why are you eyes so funny?"

Gaara went slightly cross eyed, then raised a hand and pushed his brother's finger from his face. "I don't know." He said, with a faint glare.

Kankuro recognized it as Temari's 'Don't mess with me' glare. "I didn't mean they looked funny." He said quickly. "I meant I never saw something like you before, so I wondered."

Gaara shrugged. "I never saw you either." He said. "Uncle Yashamaru says you're my brother and sister. Do you want to play with me?"

Kankuro and Temari both nodded. And Gaara stared, first in shock, then happiness. "Alright! We can play outside!"

Yashamaru stood beside them and shook his head. "It's too dark outside Gaara, and we have a storm coming. You kids can play in here."

Gaara sighed sadly, but nodded.

"Oh Kankuro! You forgot!" Temari cried in dismay.

"What?" He asked.

She pointed to the brown teddy bear in his hands.

"Oh ya!" Kankuro smiled and quickly held the toy out to Gaara. "Here Gaara. We got this for you."

The four year old's eyes widened as he stared, then slowly reached out his hands and took the stuffed animal from his brother, looking at it carefully, mouth opened in a little 'o'.

"I picked it out." Temari put in. she touched a brown paw. "See it's soft! Like a blanket."

"It's a present for you," Kankuro said, pushing closer so that all three of them were head to head. "It's to celebrate that you're my brother."

Gaara was silent for a moment, then pulled the teddy close and squeezed it in a suffocating hug. "Thank you," he said, rocking back and forth in happiness. "No one's given me a present before."

Temari frowned. "Doesn't Uncle Yashamaru give you presents?"

"Ya." Gaara said. "But he's older so he doesn't count." He lowered the bear slightly so that they could see his face. "Oh and I have a present for you too!"

"Really?" Kankuro asked excitedly.

Gaara nodded. He looked up at their uncle, "Uncle Yashamaru can I get them now?"

Yashamaru shook his head, "After dinner."

Gaara looked down unhappily. Temari pouted.

"What is it?" Kankuro asked.

"I'll show you." Gaara said, turning and running down the hall. His new found siblings hot on his heels. When he got to the kitchen he pulled over a chair, three times as a large as he, and stood on it; opening the small freezer. He reached in and pulled down a paper wrapped stick.

Temari and Kankuro gasped. It was rare enough in Suna for someone to have a freezer, or even a fridge. But. . .

"Popsicles!" Temari cried, clasping her hands. "Oh please can we have them now? BEFORE dinner? We NEVER get Popsicles!"

Kankuro nodded, reaching upward.

Gaara stared down at him then looked at his uncle over their heads. Yashamaru stood in the doorway; it was hard to tell whether he was unhappy or simply amused. Finally he nodded, "Alright Gaara, go ahead. You spoiled our little surprise anyways. I only have three so that's all you kids get."

Gaara's face broke into a wide smile as he grabbed the other two Popsicles from the shelf and climbed down from the chair.

.

.

.

After dinner Temari, Kankuro, and Gaara went into the living room. Temari crawled onto a chair, lifting the curtain peeking outside "There's no storm!" She said, turning around. "But now it's too dark to play. What do you want to do?"

Gaara stood silently near Kankuro. Kankuro turned. "What do you want to do Gaara?" He asked. He had never been a big brother before this, and he wanted to make sure he did it right.

Gaara shrugged, not meeting his eyes.

"Is something wrong?"

"No."

"Do you want to play hide and seek?"

Gaara looked up. "How do you play?"

Temari jumped from the couch. "You never played hide and seek?" She asked.

Gaara shook his head.

"We'll show you. I'll help you hide first." Kankuro said.

Temari placed her hands on her hips. "I'm not seeking."

"But Temari..."

"I was seeker last time we played. It's your turn." She said. "Or Gaara can do it."

"He doesn't know how to play."

Temari paused. To keep from fighting with her brother. . . brothers. Meant that Kankuro and she had to hide. Which meant that Gaara could be seeker. "Look Gaara, it's easy. Close your eyes."

He stared at her.

"Go on." She prodded. "And put your hands over so you don't peek."

He nodded and did so, covering his face with his hands.

"Alright." Temari said. "Now count to twenty."

His hands came down. "I can't count that high."

Temari folded her arms again. "You have got to be kidding me, even Kankuro can count that high."

Kankuro nodded, in agreement, then paused, "Hey!" Temari ignored him.

Gaara shook his head. "But I can't. . . can I still play?"

Temari thought for a moment. "How high can you count?"

Gaara's face scrunched in a frown, "One. . . Two. . ." He paused, scrunching his nose. "Four. . . "

"Alright, alright." Temari said, raising her hands. "Forget that. Close your eyes, we'll hide, then call when we're ready. Then you come find us kay?"

He nodded. "Kay." He covered his eyes with his hands. "Ready yet?"

"No silly." Temari said, then ran past him and Kankuro and into the other room.

Kankuro turned, then stopped when he saw Gaara staring at him. "You're cheating Gaara." Kankuro hissed quietly so that Temari wouldn't hear, though he was a little upset about it himself.

"I don't like to close my eyes," Gaara said.

"Why?" Temari asked, coming back into the room. She had ears like a hawk,

"Because. . . " Gaara paused in thought, then shrugged. "I like to see things." He said finally. Turning away. Temari recognized this as the same sort of thing Kankuro did when he was keeping a secret. She walked up to Gaara. "What is it?"

"Nothing." Gaara said pulling away. Temari and Kankuro were both surprised at their brother's sudden coldness. Temari removed her hand from his shoulder, wiping off a tiny bit of sand that had stuck to his clothing. "Well, If you don't close your eyes, then we can't play. That's the rules." She turned as if to leave.

"Okay I'll close my eyes." Gaara said quickly. He looked at her. "Will you still play?"

"Of course." Temari said. "But you can't cheat."

He nodded slowly, then clenched his eyes shut and covered them with both his hands.

.

.

.

"Ready!" Temari called a few moments later.

"Ready!" Kankuro repeated, trying his best to make his voice quiet because he was still in the living room.

Gaara's eyes opened in a flash and he took a deep breath. He'd shut his eyes just like Temari told him too, but there wasn't a monster. He knew shutting your eyes was different then sleeping, but still, he'd shut his eyes for a very long time and he was just fine! He looked around the room. Now he just had to find Temari and Kankuro. . . But where would they hide? If he didn't find them would they not want to play with him? He knelt and looked under the couch, then slipped his hand through the tight space when he couldn't see, just in case. He stood and moved a cushion, then paused to listen. He turned to a faint sound. His uncle had told him that his hearing was better than other peopless because of the monster. He had never realized that that might actually be a good thing. He eyed the movement of the curtain, then walked forward and pulled it up. He came nose to nose with Kankuro who was crouched along the back of the couch next to the window.

"Ahhh.." Kankuro said in dismay, sitting up.

"What?" Gaara asked.

"You found me." Kankuro said.

"I thought. . . " Gaara frowned. "I thought I was supposed to find you. . ."

"Well ya, but I don't want you too."

Gaara's frown deepened.

Kankuro stared at him. "You really haven't played hide and seek before have you?"

Gaara shook his head. "I told you that."

"Ya, but I thought you were joking." Kankuro sighed. He reached up and moved a lock of brown hair from his face, scratching his cheek, bits of dried purple paint falling on the cushions "It's a game. You try to find us. If you do, you win. If you don't we win. The last person found gets to seek next. That means it's Temari's turn once we find her, and out of the hiders, she wins because you found her last."

Gaara paused in thought. And Kankuro wondered if the little kid understood. He was beginning to think he didn't when Gaara raised his head and asked. "So. . .If I find you last next time you get to win?"

Kankuro paused, then nodded. "Right,"

Gaara thought a little more. "Alright then. I'm sorry. Next time I will find you last kay?"

Kankuro's eyes widened. "You would do that?"

Gaara nodded.

"Really?"

Again he nodded.

"Alright!" Kankuro slid off the back of the couch. "Let's go find Temari. Then next time you seek I can win!" He took Gaara's hand and pulled him off the couch with him. Now he realized why he had always wanted a brother.


	2. Part 2: When the Wind Blows

**Disclaimer: ****Naruto is owned by Masashi Kishimoto **

**Cover image: 'Shadows of the Future' by Ritam (Deviantart) Used with permission.**

**I Want a Brother**

**Part 2:2**

**When the Wind Blows**

"This is boring." Temari said, after Kankuro had won twice since Gaara started finding him last. Kankuro thought it served her right for making Gaara seek more than his fair turn, but the redheaded kid didn't seem to mind, or even notice that they weren't playing completely by the rules. Temari walked into the living room and plopped down on the couch. "I'm bored," she said, cupping her chin in her hands, "Kankuro your paint is a mess. You should wash it off."

Kankuro realized the truth to this, and sighed heavily wishing he could redo the paint job so that he looked like a real ninja.

"How come they let you paint on your face?" Gaara asked, "Yashamaru says never to paint on your skin."

"This is war paint." Kankuro replied, straightening and raising his head so his brother could see better. Gaara just stared. Temari laughed, pretending not to see Kankuro's glare, then she paused. "Wait. You have paint Gaara?"

He nodded, then walked over to a shelf and pulled out a stack of old paper and a few small bottles of colored ink.

"Great! let's do that!" Temari said, jumping from the couch and onto the floor. "Grab some of those books Gaara so that we have something hard to draw on."

A few minutes later, with big, heavy, hard covered books underneath the paper to keep the paints from soaking through to the carpet, Temari and her brothers were busy painting pictures. Gaara only had one brush, so Temari talked him into letting her borrow it while Kankuro used his hands. Ignoring his uncle's rules about paints, (or using his medical books as easels for that matter) Gaara dabbed his finger into the paint and began to draw a picture of Temari and Kankuro. Kankuro was busy drawing a picture of a huge monster size puppet, and Temari painted her paper and folded it into, first a fan, then a flower.

"Look." Temari said, stuffing the flower into Gaara's face.

"What is it?" He asked.

"A cactus flower silly."

"Oh."

Kankuro held up his as well. "Look!"

Gaara backed up slightly, eying the reds and yellows of a vicious looking . . . Something.

"It's a puppet." Kankuro said. "Someday I'm going to use one just like this."

"Why?"

"Well to fight and protect the village of course."

Gaara stared at the picture. "Oh."

"What did you draw Gaara?" Temari asked, leaning over his arm to see. "Oh! It's. . .us! You're really good!"

Gaara looked down at his picture, smiling at the praise. He couldn't believe they recognized it, but then again, painting was his favorite thing to do – that is after Hide and Seek, and playing with his siblings.

Kankuro took Gaara's picture, giving it a little pull to get it unstuck from the book. "Ya, not bad." he said.

"Dad doesn't like us to paint." said Temari. "He says it's a waste of time."

"I like to paint. I have lots of pictures." Garra told her.

"Really? Can we see?"

Gaara nodded, then walked to the kitchen. Temari and Kankuro followed, holding their drawings.

Gaara stood in the center of the kitchen and pointed to the far wall, where dozens of pictures were hung with small pieces of tape. There were so many Temari lost count twice, and gave up soon after. The red-headed four year old walked up to her and took the paper flower she had, then he stood on tiptoe and pulled open a cabinet drawer, feeling around until he pulled out a thin roll of tape. He taped the flower on the wall by the stem and Kankuro handed the other two pictures to him and he taped those up as well. All three stood back and admired the new additions to Gaara's art gallery.

"Let's make more!" Temari cried, turning, and running smack into her uncle.

"It's about bedtime you two." he said, setting down a box of medical supplies on the table, "Go clean up, than get your pajamas on."

"Oh but. . ."

"Temari, you and Kankuro both have training tomorrow. You're academy students now and you need your rest. If you clean up quickly I'll give you a few extra minutes before bed, fair?"

"Yes uncle."

Temari, Kankuro and Gaara walked back into the living room. Gaara washed off his paintbrushes like Yashamaru had taught him, while Kankuro and Temari stacked all the sticky books back on the shelf. Luckily, none of them where the picture kind, these were just the big boring ones. Then they gathered the papers in a pile and Temari straightened the blankets on the couch.

Gaara ran back in the room "All done!"

Kankuro jumped onto the couch, messing up the blanket that Temari had just folded.

Temari eyed the blanket that he had messed up, then grabbed it and threw it over his head. "Tickle attack!"

"AH!" Kankuro cried. "Temari!"

He struggled to stand, looking like a striped ghost and jumped at her, dragging her to the ground. They laughed. And Gaara stared. Then he pulled a pillow from the chair and smacked Temari lightly across the head. Temari looked up in surprise. "No fair!" She grinned. After all, even if they did gang up on her, two brothers only meant more people to pick on. She grabbed the only other pillow and swung at Gaara.

"Hold it! Hold it!" Yashamaru grabbed the seam of the pillow case. Temari stared as a stream of sand fell from the pillow and ran down her arm onto her shirt. "Your pillows are full of sand?"

"Sorry." Gaara whispered quietly. Temari tried to see him past Uncle Yashamaru. "Huh?"

"No pillow fights," Yashamaru said. "It's time for bed now."

They all groaned.

Yashamaru gathered the blankets. "One of you gets the spare bed; the other one gets the couch."

"BED!" Temari jumped up.

"No fair!" Kankuro grabbed her by a ponytail.

"Ouch! Let go!"

Yashamaru took one wrist each and pulled them upward until they giggled, swinging in the air. He set them down, smiling. "No arguing. First one in their pajamas gets the bed."

Temari and Kankuro stared at the him, wondering why adults could be so mean sometimes, then they ran screaming to the bed room to grab their stuff and see who would dress first.

Yashamaru chuckled, then turned to his youngest nephew. "You did very well Gaara."

Gaara looked up shyly, then smiled, "they're not scared."

Yashamaru nodded. "Go change into your nighttime clothes. I'll read you guys a story."

"Night clothes? But I don't have any."

Yashamaru pretended to be shocked. "Oh, I didn't tell you?" He almost felt guilty at the hurt look on the boy's face, so he continued quickly. "I bought you some the other day."

Gaara's eyes widened. "You. . .you did?"

Yashamaru nodded, laughing softly. "They're on the chair in the kitchen. Go change, then you can all be in your pajamas."

Gaara nodded and hurried to the other room.

.

.

.

Kankuro laid in bed and grinned at the ceiling. He'd never beaten Temari at anything before. This had been the best day of his life. Wind rustled the window outside, and Kankuro crouched deeper into his covers. The windowpane rattled. Kankuro thought he heard something and he quickly sat up. "Gaara?"

His little brother stood in the doorway, holding the teddy bear by an arm.

"'You're supposed to be in bed." Kankuro stated

Gaara shook his head.

Kankuro frowned. That didn't seem fair.

The wind blew desert sand outside, it scratched against the window like an angry demon.

"That's it! Move over!" Temari came marching in from the living room, clutching a blanket and her pillow in her hands. She nearly tripped over Gaara in the darkness.

"What are you doing Temari?" Kankuro asked in shock and dismay as she flung his covers back, shoved him over, and crawled into bed next to him.

"Temari!"

"The couch is uncomfortable."

"You're scared of the storm!" Kankuro accused.

"I am not!" she replied. "Now stay on your side of the bed, and don't breathe on me or I'll punch you!"

Kankuro scooted over, turning away from her only to find himself eye level to Gaara's face. His little brother looked up at him tentatively. Kankuro sighed, then grabbed the kid by the wrist and helped him climb onto the bed. "You're heavy." he grunted, pulling on Gaara's pajama leg until the four year old rolled over his legs and to the center of the bed.

"You dropped my bear!" Gaara cried. Kankuro leaned over (almost falling out of bed,) and pulled the stuffed toy upsetting it beside him. By the time he was comfortable again Temari had taken more than her fair third of the bed, the pillows, and the covers. Kankuro scooted over to get under the blankets and Gaara was squished between them, holding his bear up and making it's legs and arms move.

"You smell like sand." Temari commented, moving Gaara's hair from her face. "And don't expect to get any sleep now, because Kankuro snores."

"I do not!"

"I don't sleep." Gaara said quietly.

"Uh?" Temari and Kankuro both looked at him.

Gaara sighed. "Yashamaru says we should always tell the truth." he statedm then he took a deep breath. "I can't sleep because if I do, the monster comes out, and I have bad dreams."

"I have bad dreams too." Temari said quietly.

Gaara looked at her in shock.

"Ya, me too." Kankuro said, scooting closer to avoid falling off the bed . "They're really scary."

Gaara turned to him. "What do you do when you have bad dreams?"

Temari and Kankuro looked at each other, then decided to be honest like Gaara.

"Well we sort of do this. Like we are now." Temari said, scooting closer to Gaara.

"Or when it storms." Kankuro added. "Temari's scared of the wind."

"I am not!"

Gaara scooted deeper under the covers as his siblings yelled over his head.

"Anyhow. You have to sleep sometimes." Temari said.

"Gaara shook his head. "No, not ever."

"Have you tried?" Kankuro asked.

Gaara shook his head again. "Yashamaru says "never go to sleep"."

"Oh. . . " Kankuro was confused. "Well. . . I guess he's a medic so he should know."

"Don't be silly Kankuro." Temari said. "Everyone needs to sleep sometimes."

"I'm not silly."

"I don't know how to sleep." Gaara said "I never try."

Temari sighed, moving her hair from her face and setting her hands under her chin. "You two are hopeless. . ." She smiled. "What do you want to do tomorrow?"

"We should play ninja." Kankuro said.

"Hide and seek." said Gaara.

"I want to draw more." Temari said, then yawned.

"We can play soccer." Kankuro said, also yawing.

"What's soccer?" Gaara asked.

"Really, you don't know any games at all Gaara." Temari chided.

He frowned.

"But that's okay." she said, "We'll teach you."

Kankuro turned, tugging the covers towards himself. "Soccer's a game you play with a ball. You have to be fast."

"We'll need more people." Temari said, "We'll go to the park."

"People don't like playing with me." Gaara whispered.

"They don't? Well why not?" Temari sat up part way.

"Temari!" Kankuro felt the covers slide off him.

"Sorry. Don't whine." She lay back down. "Look, we'll find people to play and you can be on our team."

Gaara nodded quickly, holding his bear to his side.

Temari yawned again. "Well, I'm going to sleep now. Night. And don't you breathe on me either. You may be cute, but you're still a little brother." She rolled over so her back was towards them. Then quickly fell asleep.

Kankuro shut his eyes and sighed. "Gaara, try not to move please."

Gaara set his bear down. "Sorry." He whispered. Kankuro rolled over, almost poking his fist in Gaara's face. "Good night." he mumbled

"Good night." Gaara replied.

It took a whole of five minutes for Temari and Kankuro to both fall fast asleep. Gaara watched with fascination, watching the way Temari's bangs rocked back and forth when she breathed, and the way Kankuro had stolen the teddy bear's right leg for a pillow. Gaara listened to the sand storm outside and scooted deeper into the covers. He knew Yashamaru was asleep too, that or out in the city doing Ninja work like he sometimes did. Gaara had never felt so warm and comfortable, not ever, he wasn't afraid of the storm at all. He yawned tiredly. He put one hand next to Kankuro's on the bear, then snuggled closer to Temari. They said he smelt like sand, well they smelt funny too. But it was a very nice, sleepy, comforting sort of smell. Slowly, Gaara shut his eyes. Kankuro and Temari had bad dreams too sometimes and when they did, they all scrunched together like this and they were safe. And he already had practice sleeping when he shut his eyes for so long while playing hide and seek. Gaara tried to breathe like they were, and shut his eyes tighter, opening them once to make sure he was doing it right, then shut his eyes again, and slowly fell asleep.

.

.

.

Temari screamed. Kankuro jerked awake, stumbling and landing on hard sand. At first he wasn't sure what he saw, wasn't sure if he was dreaming. The wind blew, and hot, red chakra flared. "Temari?" He screamed, squinting as sand stung his face like a million daggers. He thought he saw Temari, he could just make out part of her face, and her blond hair, buried in sand. "Temari!" He ran towards her, tripping. The whole room was destroyed; above them was nothing but dark sky, the smell of death. He ran to his sister, slipping as sand caved in around him. He turned back, only seeing a pair of huge, glowing eyes. He didn't have to be told. This was a demon, and it wasn't a dream. He felt hot pain in his leg as sand curled around him. "Help!" He screamed, struggling against the pull. The demon laughed; its voice echoing. Kankuro was going to die.

A wave of something heavy swept past his face, he saw the golden glint as the metallic gold swirled around the monster. The white robed figure stood in the sky, floating on a disk of orange gold materiel

"Father!" Kankuro cried, struggling to stand, trying to reach him.

Harsh hands grab him from behind and pulled him upward. The demon screamed, bloodthirsty and inhuman. Kankuro turned and grabbed his uncle's shirt as the man pulled him away to safety.

"Wait! Temari! She's hurt!" Kankuro cried. "And Gaara. . ." He turned, forcing himself to look at the murderous demon. "Get Gaara!"

Yashamaru set him down, turning and running back for Temari. "This _is_ Gaara Kankuro." He said, then ran headfirst into the sand.

Kankuro watched in horror as the sand and gold fought each other. His own father couldn't even defeat such power. His father, the Kazekage, was the most powerful man in Suna, perhaps in all the Shinobi nations, with his own secret kekkei genkai. Yet, the demon rose, swiping a giant claw. Kankuro cried, clutching his right leg which stung in pain. He cried harder as he watched his uncle struggle against the hardened sand wrapped around Temari until finally pulling her limp body from the sand. Sand chased him as he ran back to Kankuro. He picked the boy up in his other arm and they flew through the night. The demon;s cries only seemed to get louder.

When they were still to close in Kankuro's mind, Yashamaru set them both down, laying Temari on her back and feeling for breath

Kankuro stared at her, her face was pale, her lips had turned a funny blue color. "Yashamaru!" he cried in panic.

"Shh! Kankuro." Yashamaru placed his hands on Temari, letting green chakra flow into her body. It semeend like an eternity before she coughed and gasped for breath.

"Temari!" Kankuro threw himself at his sister, hardly aware that the night had become suddenly quiet. She coughed and sputtered."Kankuro. . .Where's Gaara?" Kankuro looked back to where the very sky had become red and threatening. People were on the street, crying about their homes, their lives, saying things about Shukaku, the Sand Spirit. Kankuro shuddered. He never thought he'd meet a demon, not a real one.

Temari struggled to stand. "Where's Gaara?" She screamed.

Yashamaru grabbed her, arms wrapped firmly around her trembling body. "It's alright Temari, it's alright." He whispered in her hair, holding her close and still.

Kankuro felt a chill as a thin sheet of sand rose up. Temari cried out in panic, until they saw the white robed figure standing before them. The Kazekage stepped off his disk of floating gold, his robes were torn, and a large bloodied gash ran down his shoulder. No one had hurt their father before.

"There is no Gaara." He said, voice h coarse; hard as metal, and heavy like the gold he wielded.

Temari broke down in tears, collapsing into her uncle's arms. Kankuro sat, trying to hide his tears from his father. The Kazekage looked at them, then at Yashamaru. "We tried your plan brother." he said in a condemning sneer. "From now on; you do exactly as I say and do not try to change my mind."

"Yes my lord. . ." Yashamaru gasped, his voice dry and cracking.

"The lives of my children were almost destroyed tonight." The Kazekage said. He took Temari in one arm and Kankuro in the other, somehow still raising a finger into a jutsu that swept them all away, not looking back.

.

.

.

"Don't cry Kankuro." His father commanded

Kankuro continued his shaking gulps. "Is Temari okay?"

"I'm okay." she whispered, clinging to her father's torn robes. "What happened to Gaara? " She asked, eyes wide in fear. "We have to go back for Gaara."

The Kazekage set Kankuro down in a chair in Temari's room and carried Temari to her bed. "Listen." He commanded, taking off his Kazekage's clothing and healing his own injuries with a thin amount of chakra. "I don't know what Yashamaru told you. But you have no other brother understand?" He turned to Kankuro. "You did well to try and save Temari, but you must never go near Gaara again. He is the one that hurt her."

"But. . ."

"No buts Kankuro!" His father yelled, then turned away quickly, glancing out the window once at the city's destruction, then throwing the curtains closed. "There is no brother, there is no son. There is a demon that killed your mother and took over your brother's body. Do you understand?"

Temari was crying in bed. The Kazekage looked at his two oldest children, and seeing the fear in their eyes, he was satisfied. He called for the medics to help them, then marched out of the room and down the stairs, slamming his office door shut for no one to enter.

.

.

.

Late that night, Kankuro limped into Temari's room and climbed onto the bed, putting a shaking arm around her. "I'm glad he didn't kill you Temari." He said quietly, voice hollow.

She gulped and tried to sit up, but was too worn out to do so. "I'm glad you're alright too Kankuro." She sniffled. "I. . .I thought . . " She didn't finish. Kankuro shut his eyes, images of Shukaku forever burned into his mind. He couldn't forget. He started crying softly.

"Don't be scared." Temari whispered, squeezing his hand.

"I'm not," he choked. "But I. . .I wanted a brother!"

Temari turned slowly and faced him. "You. . . have me."

Kankuro wiped his eyes angrily and curled up in ball next to her, clutching his stomach. "I know." he said quietly. "It just feels like . . ." his voice died off.

"I know," Temari said, "me too."

They spent the rest of the night, sitting together quietly, unable to sleep for fear that the demon would return, both of them too frightened to ever truly trust anyone but each other again.

And in a small house, hidden away in the city, a little redheaded boy sat in a chair in a dark corner, clutching a brown teddy bear, unsure of exactly what he'd done, but knowing that he was all alone as well.

**Author note: ****Since this is only a two part story it is hard to tell who has actually read the whole thing and whether they liked it or not. I wish to improve my writing, so if you have the time please review, even if it's short. I love to hear about what you liked and about what you think I could have done better. Thanks for reading. I hope you enjoyed it.**

**P.S. If you like Gaara stories, I went and re-edited my short Gaara one shot "Hate". Thanks to comments from Mod Soul and others, it's much better now.**


End file.
